Blind
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: My second Avatar fic. Sokka asks Toph what being blind is like, and she tells him. If it's tokka, it's so mild it's probably near non- existent. XD Please review!


Ok, so, since my first avatar fic was a failure, here's my second, but this one, I promise, should be better. SHOULD. Second Avatar fic, first tokka one. Mild tokka. And I mean mild. Could this even be considered tokka!? XD

**Summary-** Sokka asks Toph what being blind is like, and she tells him in the best was she can.

**Disclaimer-** Me no own Avatar. Me own me's brain and compy, ect.

Enjoy!!

**Blind**

"Hey Toph! Help us with this!" Sokka said, pulling his, in Katara's words, 'Funky smelling sleeping bag' from Appa's saddle. And Katara was right. It _was_ funky smelling. But who cared?

"Why? Why should I help you unload you funky smelling sleeping bag?" The earthbender retorted, apathetic as usual.

"So what if it smells funky!? Who cares!?"

"Psh. Try everyone here, lame brain." His sister said, laughing slightly.

"Yea, yea, whatever."

"Come on Toph, you should hep. Even if Sokka's sleeping bag _does_ smell funny." Aang interjected.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying.."

It took thirty minutes to unload everything, even with Toph's help.

There had been some things that Sokka had wanted to ask Toph, and his sister, and Aang, about being a bender, being able to control certain elements. He just didn't get a chance to ask, was too busy being the meat- eating sarcasm and plan guy, or they had ben running from some fire nation freaks.

But he wanted to ask Toph what being blind was like. He had wanted to ask for a while now.

After everyone had eaten and was either bending, laying around, or, in Katara's case, studying some waterbending scroll.

Toph was just staring at the sky.

"Hey, Toph?" Sokka asked hesitantly, moving over to sit next to her.

"Yea, what is it?" she asked, never moving from her position on the ground.

"Well... there's a question that I've wanted to ask you for a while now, and would you mind answering it for me?"

"I can't answer the question if I don't know what it is."

"Okay. Well, what's it like to be--"

"To be blind?" She finished for him, still not moving.

"Yea."

Well, that's pretty much the first time anyone has asked me that. Let's see... I can kinda describe it to you, but you'll have to do some stuff yourself to understand it." She said.

"Okay."

The earthbender paused for a moment, moving her head slightly to look at Sokka.

"Close your eyes."

"Right."

_Is this it?_ He thought to himself. Being bind was just your own, personal, never ending night?

"Now, forget." Toph instructed.

"Forget what?"

"Everything. How to read, what you family and friends look like, all the colors. Forget it all. Just remember how everything sounds."

And Sokka forgot. Or, he tried too. It was kinda hard.

"Is that what it's like to be blind?" He asked.

"Yea. You don't know what anything looks like, you only know what things sound and feel like. Of course, for me it's different. I can see things with my feet, right? And I can see them in detail or just basically." She said.

"Wow. Cool."

"But it's all in black and white, so even though I can see someone, I don't know what coors look like. And I've been told what colors things are, even though I haven't actually seen them."

"Oh."

Being blind was more than just not seeing, apparently.

Sokka opened his eyes, finding all the things he saw different now, just a bit different, though. Brighter, even though it was night time.

But the stars were even more brilliant than they already were.

Sokka looked at Toph again,seeing her turn her cloudy eyes looking towards the sky, the stars being reflected on them like glassy pools or mirrors.

"What does the sky look like?" She asked him, smiling.

"Well..." He began, thinking of how to describe it. After a minute, he got it. "Okay, it's black..."

"So even if I could see, the sky would be black!?"

"No, it's only black at night, but there are things that make up for it! There are lots of white lights in the sky, like someone poked holes in it and shined a light through it. Most of the stars glow white, but some are blue and red, and even a light green sometimes. Those are planets." He explained.

"Okay. So, they glow different colors? Cool!"

"Yea, it is."

"... Being blind sucks."

-Owari-

Gah, my second avatar fic. And I don't know if I like it.

Oh, whatever!! Hope you all enjoyed it!!

Please review!!


End file.
